


Early Pleasures

by DarthSuki



Series: Suki's Artshots [2]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, artshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution that gave way from the darkness of night and into the dawn of morning was one of awe and, in some sense of description, of absolute ecstasy. It trickled across the sky in a bright shower of light, pulling back the blanket of night and darkness to reveal the warmth of the cresting sun. The light showered further over everything— buildings, trees, and people alike (those who were actually up and outside that damn early). It practically painted the beautiful scene of the city, casting it into a haze of heavenly contentment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art:
> 
> Original artist is unknown but would love a message on my tumblr if anyone knows who they are!

The evolution that gave way from the darkness of night and into the dawn of morning was one of awe and, in some sense of description, of absolute ecstasy. It trickled across the sky in a bright shower of light, pulling back the blanket of night and darkness to reveal the warmth of the cresting sun. The light showered further over everything— buildings, trees, and people alike (those who were actually up and outside that damn early). It practically painted the beautiful scene of the city, casting it into a haze of heavenly contentment.

Part of that heavenly contentment flickered into the high window of a duo who, for reasons only they knew, were surprisingly awake. Well, the word ‘partially’ would have been a far more accurate descriptor, considering that one only had enough sense to say a few words at a time, and the other’s mind still lay half in the dreams he carried from the night before.

“Hmm….” The first of the two hummed. His hair was amazingly well-kept, despite how his partner would argue the number of times he tossed and turned through the night. But it might have simply been the wonders that came with such short, curly hair, that it never frazzled or tangled up. “Good morning,” He mumbled on, light and gentle in the morning glow.

The other’s response was nothing less than annoyed as much as it was low. He groaned and pulled the blanket up higher over his head, which made the taller man who lay beside him laugh in thick, hazy amusement; he didn’t say anything further than that morning greeting, and instead shifted closer and wrapped his arms around his bedmate and lover. The blankets were perfectly warm against their skin, hugging close to both like some sort of capsule of heat and comfort and pure, beautiful bliss that only kept them both in the lull of slumber.

When the taller of the duo started shifting again, this time to tangle their legs together and nuzzle his face into his lover’s throat, said lover made another low groaning noise. This time however, the groaning noise actually contained words.

“Thomas, why are you conscious?” Well, at least it was coherent, and the man at the directed end of the accusation laughed.

“I should be asking you the same if it’s so important.” He nuzzled lovingly into the inviting warmth of the other’s throat. While his lover was a bit shorter, he was utterly convinced that all that extra heat otherwise was packed in even hotter into that smaller being, in both a physical and metaphorical sense. Guy-Manuel was just so warm and soft that, if Thomas had the ability, he’d live the rest of his life in a sweet combination of making music and cuddling against him.

“I fucked you till you couldn’t remember your damn name,” Guy nearly growled in return, but did nothing as his taller partner nuzzled his throat outside of pulling the blanket down a little from his face to make it a little easier. “You shouldn’t even be up till past noon.”

“You mean like you?” Thomas chuckled in question. Guy rolled his eyes and tried his best to ignore the other’s brimming, too-enthusiastic smile. The man was a fucking robot in all senses (and despite the irony). It was absolutely impossible to have an expression like that in the combination of being up till god knows when and waking up at the crack of dawn.

Guy just huffed at the energy that his lover and friend seemed to seep from his expression alone. It wasn’t worth even a playful argument; he shut his eyes in hopes that he sleep could still be caught by its tattered tendrils and leave him unconscious again for another few hours—at least until the majority of the country was also awake. When he could almost feel Thomas’ continuing, wide smile beaming at him, Guy-Manuel shifted until he was turned on his side and facing away from the overly-enthusiastic dork.

“Go back to sleep, Thomas—” The words mumbled uselessly from the shorter frenchman’s lips, and partially muffled from the fact that he had tossed the blanket over his face again. It was childish and stupid, but there was a glare of sunlight and he wasn’t about to let that ruin what salvageable sleep was left to take. “—Before I fuck you into tonight.”

“Oh really?” The threat of action only seemed to spur Thomas into a greater curiosity than what Guy had intended. He wondered offhand if it would count as cruel to just push his lover off the bed when arms started to wind around his waist and pull him back against Thomas’ chest.

He wouldn’t admit it at all during his display of stubborn, grumpy desire to sleep, but Guy couldn’t help the flourishing of heat that came from the taller man’s mere touch against his skin. “Thomas…” the name of his lover feel like rosepetals on his lips, dispersing through the air in a defined not-silent plea.

Oh no, don’t start speaking, don’t start speaking…

“I think your words are empty threats, mon amour. After such a display of vicarious…..dominance—” The jerk outright giggled at the choice of word, and Guy had to restrain himself from smacking him in the face. “—I think you’d much rather reciprocation. You can’t be too tired after all, not with this.”

Before Guy-Manuel could stop him, one of Thomas’ hands wound its way around the front of his body, palm and fingers caressing across the soft curve of his belly until it wrapped around the hard length of his cock. A cry found its way from the smaller man’s lips, much like the soft name of his lover moments before as Thomas gently started to stroke him in much less ferocity than he’d to do himself in the morning. Too passionate. Too loving. It drove Guy to soft, almost muffled moans.

Lips pushed to the back of his neck after a few long fingers pushed his hair out of the way. Warmth followed the touch, blooming over Guy’s skin like a flower and was just as soft. Thomas’ lips were a mystery in how he kept them so soft, so plush, that Guy would never admit to having a bit of an addiction for them. He just wanted to feel them all the time and all over his body.

And fuck Thomas for using his weakness like he was, so damn early in the morning. Fuck him and his plush lips and his hand because it was driving Guy absolutely mad. His body was shaking, hips pushing helplessly into that tight grip. And Thomas just lay there, one arm wrapped around his body and the other between Guy’s legs—fingers played up and down the twitching heat like he was playing his fucking keyboard, with all the sense of expertise and passion that came with it.

“Je t’aime,” Thomas whispered into Guy’s ear, just as he felt the telltale shiver and arch cascaded through that of the shorter’s body. He pushed into Thomas’ hand one last time before cumming in thick, hot spurts across the bedsheets. His legs squirmed until they tangled beautifully with the pair behind him.

“Thomas,” He whispered, still breathless and hot from the blissful but dying shocks of his orgasm. “Thomas, you jerk.” The only response to the curt endearment was a smile and a kiss, lips sucking another beautiful mark onto Guy’s skin. Fingers still carefully pulled and stroked along his cock as it softened. Guy shivered and gave one more moan before finally giving into what Thomas was rightfully expecting.

“Je t’aime,” Guy whispered in defeat. He rolled over to face his lover (not caring if he smeared a little of his cum on Thomas’ lower belly—his fault anyway), and almost glared him down. All hope for sleep had fled from his mind just as the half-lidded look had left his eyes, leaving the man with that constant, heavy smolder that Thomas found nothing less than sexy.

And then he rolled over onto his taller, dorkier lover, growling for a few seconds before sitting between his mile-long legs. “Give me a minute and I’m going to make perfectly well on my former threat,” the tone of sensual dominance saturated Guy’s words.

They didn’t get out of bed until lunchtime.


End file.
